The Kishing Bunch
by Amme Moto
Summary: Ichigo kills Masaya! YAYNESS! A lot of randomness! YAYNESS! IchigoxKish! YAYNESS! Chapter 8 won't come until we get at least 100 reviews!
1. The Meeting

Amme: I have another fanfic out! Yayness!

Kish: Oh, no! This has to be a dream; this HAS to be a dream...

Ichigo: Boo-ness!

Amme: Why don't you want me to make one?

Kish: Last time you paired her with Ryou!

Ichigo: And you killed Masaya!

Masaya: Hi Ichigo! I'm not dead!

Amme screams.

Amme: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! A ghost! Get me my ghost-killing bazooka, quick!

Ghostbusters's theme plays while Amme and Kish look for their gun that can kill ghosts.

Masaya: You can't kill me now! It turns out that I've been killed so many times that I've grown immune to death! Ha!

Amme stops looking for her bazooka.

Amme: Really? Shoot. Ok then, you leave me no choice. I shall now go to... the computer!

Kish: Alright! Wait... you have a computer? Don't tell me... you have complete control right?!?!?!?!?

Amme: MWAHAHAHA!!! That's right! And if I can't kill Masaya I'll just send him as far as I can away from here!!!

Amme walks to the computer that pops out of nowhere. Then she types something into it. Then Masaya falls into a bottomless pit.

Ichigo: Masaya!!!! Why did you kill him... AGAIN!?

Masaya: I'm not dead yet!

A sound of splattering and crushing bones.

Masaya: Now I am.

Amme: Ha! So much for your immunity to death!

Masaya: I'll be back!

Ichigo: Why did you kill Masaya again? Now I have to get landed with someone else... maybe even KISH! Oo

Kish: What's wrong with being landed with me? ... HEY!!! What do you mean by "Landed"?

Amme: I promise you both now, Ichigo and Kish...

Kish: :D

Ichigo: O.O

Amme: This next story is going to be an Ichigo/Kish and I will ALWAYS kill Masaya in my fics!

Kish: I like the way you think!

Ichigo: ;--;

Amme: But I'm going to twist the plot! Mwahahahaha!

Ichigo: You're evil.

Kish: Don't say that sweetie pie. She's finally gonna put us together honey face... isn't that great my sugar lump.

Ichigo: Get away from me you perv! I hate you Amme.

Amme: You're not exactly a walk in the park either, HAG.

Ichigo: HAG!? What are you talking about MIDGET!?

Amme: Uh... I'm taller than you. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kish: ((Thinking)) Amme has a point... ((Saying)) Leave each other alone!

Lynnia: Hi everyone! I'm gonna be a co-author in this fic....isn't that great!!!!!!

Kish and Ichigo: No!!! We have no clue who you are!!!

Amme: She's my dad's father's mother's sister's daughter's aunt's mom's nephew's sister... three times removed.

Ichigo: Oo

Kish: How do you figure all that out in plain English?

Lynnia: I'm her distant cousin... I think...

Ichigo: Oh, ok. But why are you in here?

Kish: I have a bad feeling about this answer...

Lynnia: I'm helping Amme in her quest for domination of Tokyo Mew Mew and the screwiation of her fics.

Amme: Exactly.

Kish: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I knew it! I knew something was going to be messed up in the most perfect fic ever!

Ichigo: Ok, I have no CLUE what that means. But I'm going to live with it so I won't get more confused.

Lynnia in a flirty voice: Hi Kish....did anyone ever tell you that you have the cutest ears ever!!!!!! You're just so adorable!!!!

Ichigo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kish: WHAT THE HECK!? Oo

Amme whispering to Kish: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Lynnia has a major crush on you.

Ichigo: ((After laughing her head off and trying to catch her breath)) AWWWWWW!! Kish has a girlfriend. Thank goodness it isn't me.

Amme: It will be though... ((Laughs maniacally))

Ichigo: You scare me.

Lynnia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! KISH! HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! Besides, you're nothing but an old HAG anyways...

Ichigo: Will you people stop calling me a hag? I'm only eleven you know. Hags are really old.

Lynnia: Thus proving my point.

Kish starts to get defensive.

Kish: But I'm older than Ichigo. You don't call me a hag because I'm older than her.

Lynnia: Uh.. I mean... ((Cries uncontrollably))

Kish: What did I do!?

Amme: You made her cry... what's it look like?

Lynnia: (with loud sobs) All I wanted to do was show you that someone cares about you...and then you turn around and defend that pink, Masaya-lovin', HAG!!!!! You're so mean!!!!! Can't you see she hates you!?!?!? She obviously can't get over her precious Masaya!!!!

Kish cries in corner: You take that back!!!! Ichigo and I have a future....Amme said so!!!!!! Tell them Amme!!

Ichigo: And who said I hated Kish?

Amme: Get over it Lynnia. If you behave the rest of the fic, I'll give you your own OC/Kish fic, ok? Plus I'll get you a manga series!

Lynnia: Ok, but I'd really, really... REALLY feel a lot better if Kish would kiss me just once..."

Kish: Noooooo!!!! I'm only gonna kiss Ichigo!!

Ichigo: Just kiss her already... I won't mind! Besides we might be able to get on with this fic if Lynnia shuts up!!!

Amme: Just a peck wouldn't hurt Kish...

Kish: Alright, fine. But just a peck...

Kish leans in to kiss Lynnia on the cheek when Lynnia turns him around and starts a lip-lock kiss. Kish, too scared to do anything, does nothing.

Ichigo: :O

When Lynnia lets go, Ichigo slaps Kish.

Ichigo: I SAID A PECK ON THE CHEEK, NOT A WHOLE LIP-LOCK PROCESS! YOU BIG FAT PERVERTED JERK! FORGET IT! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORCE MYSELF TO LIKE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT AMME THINKS!

Ichigo walks off leaving Kish crying in the corner.

Amme: So sad... :'(

Lynnia: ((giggles))

Amme: Anyway, let's get started on this fic!

DISCLAIMER Lynnia and I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL own Tokyo Mew Mew. So please don't try to kill us again! Oops...

CHAPTER ONE: The Meeting

"Strawberry Check!" Ichigo shouted. She attacked the Kirema Anima. It disappeared out of the helpless bunny.

"We win again Kish," Minto called. "Why don't you and the other aliens give up world conquest?"

"I keep telling you Minto," Kish yelled back angrily. "We don't want that anymore. Now I just want to see how strong Ichigo can get!"

"The HAG..." Taruto said.

"MIDGET...." Ichigo said back to him.

"Hey Ichigo, I think I'm finally going to leave Tokyo alone." Kish told her.

"WHAT!?" Pai screamed. He usually didn't do that, but whatever.

"You are?" Rettasu asked.

"Yup, I think we're going to try to take over England." Kish said.

"No! That's where Masaya is!" Ichigo screamed loudly.

"Precisely. In fact, I think he'll be our first target." Kish told. Then the aliens disappeared.

"No.....! Masaya...." Ichigo sobbed. "NO! I can't let you get hurt!!!"

Ichigo flew off like the speed of light in a direction. Instantly coming back.

"Uh, guys..." She said. "Which direction is England in?"

"Don't worry; we'll help you...since you obviously have no sense of direction!!!" Zakuro told. She flew off and the others followed quickly behind her.

Meanwhile, Kish was looking nonchalantly for Masaya. The other aliens arguing about potatoes.

"French fries taste better!!!" Taruto yells.

"No... I think baked potatoes are better. They are full of nutrients." Pai solemnly says.

Pai and Taruto continue arguing while Kish looks through an apple.

"Can I help you?" Someone asked Kish as he was staring at the apple. When Kish looked up, he was thinking of ways he could cuss out this person because he broke his concentration on the apple. But instead, he gasped. It was Masaya!

"Hey, do I know you? Maybe we met at a convention for the environment." He said.

Kish had to bite his tongue and restrain himself from bashing Masaya's head in.

"Ummmm... Yah! I think so...." Kish said awkwardly.

"I knew it! I'm really good at remembering faces! Which one did we meet at?" Masaya said happily.

"Uh... I think it was the one in Tokyo." Kish told. Pai and Taruto stopped arguing to listen to Masaya and Kish talk.

"Oh, yeah! Do you remember Ichigo? She's my girlfriend. I introduced you two right?" Masaya told him. Kish had to hold down his fists. "Hey, what is your name again?"

"Uh..." Kish was going to make up a name, but was interrupted.

THE END!!

Amme: So what'd you think?

Kish: That was horrible1 I would've never let that freak environmentalist live!!!! Besides...I'm not with Ichigo yet!! When do you get to the part when Ichigo and I get together?

Lynnia: WHEN I DIE AND GO TO HELL!

Kish: Someone hand me a bazooka!!!!

Amme: None is handing anyone anything!!! Lynnia is not gonna die anytime soon. AND she won't be getting her OC/Kish fic now that she misbehaved.

Lynnia crawls away sadly.

Kish: I can't help but feel a little guilty.

Lynnia races back and hugs Kish.

Lynnia: Oh, KK! I knew you cared!

Kish: Don't get too attached...it was a one time thing... and don't call me KK or I'll have to go get that bazooka!!! What does KK mean anyways?

Lynnia: Ok, KK! And KK means Kute Kish!

Ichigo: You tell KK, Lynnia!

Kish: EVERYONE BUT ICHIGO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!

Lynnia: Why is it that I have to stop but she doesn't KK?!?!?

KK: Even my name is calling me KK!!! I'm doomed!!! It's cute when Ichigo calls me KK. It shows me she cares!

Ichigo: Well then I'll call you Krazy Kish who's a big idiotic jerk.

Kish: As long as I'm someone my cutie face...

Reaches over and pinches Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo: KK (Krazy Kish, not Kute Kish), leave me alone and go play with Lynnia.

Lynnia: finally the old hag says something I can agree with...

Ichigo: I'll pretend I didn't hear that...

Lynnia: Come on KK, I wanna play cards!

Kish: STOP CALLING ME KK! THAT'S NOT MY NAME! ONLY ICHIGO HAS THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!

Amme: That's right KK and if we don't get 10 reviews in the next two weeks...the next chapter is gonna have a whole lotta KK/Lynnia fluff in it.

Kish: Oo;

Lynnia: YAYNESS!

Ichigo laughs harder than in the beginning.

Amme: And I'll put some Ryou/Ichigo fluff in the next story if I don't get reviews!

Ichigo: OO You're evil.

Amme: That's a compliment. Why do you keep saying that? Don't you know I like being evil? Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!

Kish and Ichigo: You MUST review! Please! SAVE US!!!

Amme changes the subject: I like poptarts...

Lynnia: Me too, they taste like dirt.

Amme: You like them because...

END


	2. Cheater, Cheater, KILL MASAYA!

Amme: The torment continues!  
  
Lynnia: I CAN FLY!!!!!!!! YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! NOW I CAN FOLLOW KISH EVERYWHERE!  
  
Lynnia glomps Kish's arm.  
  
Kish goes back into the corner: I don't believe this... ((Starts crying hysterically as usual!))  
  
Ichigo: What else is new?  
  
Lynnia: ((being the idiot that she is))this story!!! Duh!!! Hags never understand anything!!! They're so old their brains can't comprehend anymore!!! Isn't that right my KK?!?!?!?  
  
Kish:((still crying hysterically))Stop talking to me!! You're so annoying!! Leave me here in my precious corner...only Ichigo is invited!!! Everyone else can go screw a tree!!!  
  
Lynnia: Awwwww!!! KK...you should know me better than that!!!! I always show up in places where I'm not invited and I barely ever show up in places where I am!!!! Besides, why would I want to go screw a tree...they're so hard and splinteryish...Don't ask me how I know or I'll chase after you with a chainsaw!!  
  
Ichigo: This is getting too whacked!!! As I've said before...You're evil Amme!!  
  
Amme: Dur!! You've said that enough!! We get the point!!! It's amazing, Lynnia actually isn't preppy for one whole sentence.  
  
An awkward silence  
  
Amme laughs for lack of anything else to do while Ichigo smashes her head in with an over-sized mallet.  
  
Amme: Ok, who's got my computer!? I never laugh for lack of anything else to do. I always hit people for lack of anything else to do, I laugh because I'm bored. There's a difference. Duh!!!  
  
Lynnia: KK!!!!!!!!  
  
Lynnia is still glomping his arm.  
  
Kish: WHAT!? I DIDN'T!! I SWEAR I DIDN'T! LYNNIA HAS IT! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
Lynnia takes out the computer and starts typing on it.  
  
Lynnia: Yes, I DO have it! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Now I have complete control! MWAHAHAHHAHA...  
  
Ichigo slaps Kish.  
  
Ichigo: I didn't do that! What's going on!?  
  
Lynnia: Alright! This rocks! ((Starts repeating the words I have complete control, I have complete control in singsongish voice...while dancing around in a circle))  
  
Lynnia types something else in and Kish gets angry.  
  
Kish: Go away Ichigo. I don't want you anymore. I want Lynnia. She's cuter and she's actually not obsessed over some stupid freaky tree hugging hippie!!!  
  
Ichigo: What!?  
  
Kish: You heard me! Or maybe you should get your hearing checked because you're an old hag!!!  
  
Ichigo starts crying hysterically and takes the place of Kish in the corner.  
  
Lynnia types another thing in and Amme is tied to a chair on the ceiling with a half-eaten banana next to her.  
  
Lynnia: Ok, what's with the banana? I didn't put that there!  
  
Kish: It's still ingenious my darling. You're so clever and witty my sugar lump!  
  
Lynnia blushes.  
  
Lynnia: I know.  
  
Ichigo ((crying even more hysterically)): Sugar Lump is my name!!  
  
Kish: It's too late for jealously!!! You could have been with me before but now I've fallen in love with Lynnia!!! And there's nothing you can do about it. Ha!  
  
Amme: ((still tied to a chair on the ceiling...but now eating the half-eaten banana...somehow))Lynnia, you know so little about my computer. Everything is random. It'll only be a matter of time before you can't take it and everything will be back to normal.  
  
As Amme is blathering on...she doesn't notice that no one can understand her because she's got a banana in her mouth!  
  
Now Kish is battling the Mew Mews except Ichigo who is now making out with Pai while Ryou and Keiichiro play roulette in L.A. with their long-lost friends that are from the planet X. Also, Lynnia is now beating on Masaya with a tree, she uprooted from the ground with her bare hands and a little help from the ointment called "Fake Muscles...Just add hair"...and how she got so unbelievably strong and so unbelievably fast...the world will never know.  
  
Ichigo: 0o This is way too random.

Amme with the rest of the banana in her mouth: I told you...  
  
Lynnia holds her head  
  
Lynnia: GAH!!! TOO MUCH RANDOMNESS! CAN'T HOLD IT ALL IN!  
  
Now Lynnia is in the middle of the room floating on a boat made out of tissue paper that is supposed to sail across the Pacific Ocean with 500 people on it in an hour as Amme falls to the ground like a pillow on a bed.  
  
Everyone is back to normal now.  
  
Ichigo: What was that?  
  
Kish: Uh, Ichigo, I didn't mean that. I don't want to be with Lynnia... the little hyper-queen-brat.  
  
Ichigo: I know you didn't, but I didn't know you didn't. What? I'm going to stop talking now.  
  
Amme types something in her computer and everyone forgets that this ever happened.  
  
Amme: The torment continues!  
  
Kish: I think I'm having Deja vu. This all seems a little familiar.  
  
Amme hits Kish for lack of interest.  
  
Lynnia: I LOVE YOU KISH!!!  
  
Lynnia glomps Kish's arm again for the first time in this fic while Ichigo chokes Lynnia.  
  
Amme: Aw... It's nice to see them all getting along. Anyways, as you people might already know, this fic was deleted earlier. So all of the reviews I had were lost. But I saved some so I'll answered those! We got reviews!  
  
Dark Mew Angel—I know, it's so sad that Masaya didn't die.  
  
Kish: THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!  
  
Lynnia: Kish, you're so cute when you yell like that and your face turns red like that and the veins on your forehead pop out like that.  
  
Amme: But it even says on the summary that Ichigo is going to kill Masaya.  
  
Ichigo: OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quicksilver Foxx—We all love baked potatoes better than French fries.  
  
Masaya: I don't!  
  
Amme and Lynnia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The ghost is back!! Where's the bazooka?

Kish waves the bazooka in the air while jumping up and down.  
  
Kish: I have it!  
  
Amme takes it and blows up Masaya.  
  
Lynnia: Yay!  
  
Pariadox—I guess I have to save Kish from Lynnia and Ichigo from Ryou.  
  
Ichigo and Kish: Thank you people! Yayness!  
  
Lynnia cries uncontrollably again.  
  
Amme: I'm not too happy about it either Lynnia.  
  
Kish Da Besst—Don't we ALL love the Ichigo/Kish pairing?  
  
Ichigo and Lynnia: I don't! :P  
  
Kish and Amme: Whatever.  
  
Hm—I can counter Bobo the brain eating monkey with my Bobo killing banana! Ha!  
  
Ichigo and Kish step back away from Amme as quickly as they could.

Probably No One You Know—Kish will never be unloved! Too many people write Ichigo/Kish's that he is FULL of love!

Ichigo: He's also full of crap too but no one says anything about that!!!  
  
Lynnia: I LOVE MY KISH! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HIM! I'LL HURT ALL THE OTHER FICS THAT HAVE KISH PAIRED WITH ANYONE IN IT!  
  
Amme: She doesn't mean it! She doesn't mean it! Shut up Lynnia!  
  
Amme whacks Lynnia upside the head with a really big bread stick.  
  
Hi Persons!—I think that this fic "ROCKS" too. And are we upsating? I don't know what that is! Do you mean updating? Ksih and Ichigo? No, that isn't the pairings. It's KISH/Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo: You're evil.  
  
Amme: I know.  
  
Lynnia: KISH IS MINE!  
  
Kish: Get her off of me!!! Please!!!!  
  
Nee—I know I'm evil thank you very much. A lot of people seem to think this is hilarious.  
  
Kish: Not me. I have a mutant hanging on my every word (not to mention hanging on me literally), an evil author that insists on making me suffer by not putting me with Ichigo who is so cute and hates me.  
  
Lynnia starts crying again.  
  
Lynnia: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I'M NOT A MUTANT! YOU'RE MEAN!  
  
Lynnia kicks Kish in the shin and stomps out of the room.

Kish: OWIE!!!!!!! For a little girl with a big mouth you sure can kick!!!!  
  
Amme: Whatever. Let's start this fic already, I want Ichigo to see what Masaya has been doing since he went to England.

CHAPTER TWO: Cheater Cheater, Kill Masaya!

Kish: Hey, that doesn't rhyme!

Amme: So? What do you care? Masaya dies in this chapter!

Lynnia and Kish: YAYNESS!

OK, HERE'S THE REAL CHAPTER TWO: Cheater Cheater, Kill Masaya!

"What did you say your name was again?" Masaya asked.

"Uh..." Kish was about to make up a name when he was interrupted.

"Hi Masaya!" a strange girl wearing an "I LUV Animals" shirt yelled.  
  
"Hi Aziki!"  
  
The strange girl hops over to Masaya and squeaks in delight.  
  
Looking at her in disgust Kish thinks," She must be a mutant bunny sent from the planet Gayish to turn us into happy life-loving freaks!"  
  
"So who's your friend?" she squeals.  
  
"Oh this is...."  
  
"I'm K..Kaichiro...me and Masaya met at an ((barely choking the words out)) en-viro-mental-ist convention in Tokyo.  
  
"Really?!?!" ((Jumping up and down clapping her hands together like an idiot)) squeals Aziki. "Masaya and I met at an environmentalist convention too... "  
  
Aziki then starts giggling uncontrollably

Kish was already thinking of the best way to make Masaya pay. He liked the idea of slowly sliding a knife though the length of his body until he's almost dead, and then gluing his face to the gravel road. Then stomping on him till his guts pop out and shooting at him with a bazooka until....

((A/N: I'm gonna stop before this gets ugly))

"Oh, this is my new girlfriend Aziki." Masaya told Kish.

Kish was going to blow Masaya and his slutty-looking girlfriend into oblivion when the Mew Mews showed up.

"I told you we should have taken a left at the White House!" Mew Zakuro snapped.

"It was Mew Pudding's fault! She needed to use the restroom!" Mew Mint complained.

"Oh, is THAT why we have the National Security on us? Purin broke into the White House to use the bathroom?" Mew Ichigo yelled.

"Well I really needed to go!" Mew Pudding whined.

"We told you not to drink that whole bottle of Mountain Dew before we left the Grand Canyon" Mew Lettuce scolded.-

Kish ignored them right that second and attacked Masaya and his slut-of-a-girl friend with a hot dog that had a cream filling and tasted like bananas.

"Ah!!!" Aziki screamed. Mew Pudding looked down to see the hot dog flying at them.

"HOT DOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!"

She zoomed in front of the hot dog and opened her mouth as large as she could. The hot dog disappeared into her mouth.

The Mew Mews just stared at Mew Pudding.

"I think I saw a sock I lost last week..." Mew Lettuce said.

Mew Pudding closed her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!!! BANANA-FLAVORED CREAM-FILLED HOT DOGS! MY FAVORITE!"

Ichigo saw Masaya kissing Aziki.

"Are you alright?" He asked Aziki.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Masaya...." Ichigo said. She flew down to him.

"Oh, uh, hi Ichigo! What are you doing in England? I thought you were supposed to stay in Tokyo!" Masaya said back nervously.

Ichigo flew into a rage. She started yelling at him with very colorful language. Some of the words she used even Pai and Zakuro didn't know! (Speaking of Pai, he and Taruto have a very small part in this chapter . )

Kish was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hey Ichigo..." He said.

"NOT NOW KISH!" ICHIGO—I mean, Ichigo snapped.

"Ok, I was just going to tell you that there was an Anima behind you." Kish answered. Ichigo turned around to see an Anima smiling at her. It knocked her away from Masaya and Aziki.

"Ichigo!" Masaya screamed. He changed into Blue Knight and charged the Anima, just to be kicked in the stomach.

"I don't need your help Masaya." Ichigo said.

"You're going to get hurt." BK said. (I'm too lazy to type it all, and if you're too STUPID to figure out what it means then just tell me that in the review and I'll give you something in the next chapter.)

"How would you know You haven't been near me in the last four months, you've been with the little slut-queen over there!"

"I don't care. I'm supposed to protect you at all costs."

"For your information, I don't need protecting. While you were back-stabbing me, the Mew Mews and I learned new attacks. If you MUST protect me, then go run into a wall, don't do my job for me."

While Ichigo and BK were arguing, Aziki kept asking stupid questions like: "How does Masaya know her? Why is she flying? What's that thing? Why does Masaya have big ears? Why do all those other people have REALLY big ears?"

Mew Zakuro whips Aziki for saying she has big ears, killing Aziki because she's a wimp.

Ichigo sprang at the Anima.

"Ribbon..." She started. "Leader's Lock!"

An energy thingy that looked like a big lock was thrown at the Anima.

"Ribbon..." The other four said.

"Depression Heart!" Mew Zakuro shouted as a big black heart was thrown at the Anima.

"Funny Bone!" Mew Pudding shouted too as a big laughing bone was thrown at the Anima.

"Sarcastic Boom!" Mew Mint called as a big voice full of sarcastic sayings was hurled at the Anima.

"Shy Tune!" Mew Lettuce cried as a small melody put the Anima to sleep.

BK was getting envious that they could do everything without him there. So he thought he would step in and finish it off. But that was Ichigo's job.

"Ready girls?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "Ribbon, Mew Mew Personality!"

A big image of the Mew Mews crashed into the Anima just as BK was striking it, making him catch the blow too. The Anima disappeared and Masaya died. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Ichigo stared at the spot where Masaya lay.

"Good riddance." She mumbled. Then she walked off.

The other Mew Mews are now stomping on Masaya and shooting at him with bazookas, while Kish is stealing a Tank and running over Masaya while laughing maniacally while the whole rest of the world celebrates his death and declares that day that Masaya died was Mew Ichigo Rocks Day. Then all the gay people that actually LIKED Masaya (the girls at the school and his dog...notice his parents didn't really care that their son was laying on the floor as a bloody pulp) jumped off a cliff...no wait. SEVERAL cliffs while singing The Cliffhanger song and then screaming for 5 min. while they are falling to a very gruesome death filled with sharp bones and a lot of nuclear bombs!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END!

Ichigo: You DID make me kill Masaya!

Kish pecks Ichigo on the cheek and then runs away from her because she miraculously found a chainsaw and was giving chase to him while sharpening the chainsaw with her foot. While Lynnia is beating Ichigo on the head with a bat that she got from the baseball park in Arlington three-thousand years ago from outer space.

Lynnia: We told you we would. Serves you right too.

Ichigo: Whatever.

Kish: Now you get to be with me.

Ichigo tried to find the bazooka while the "Twilight Zone" theme song plays. When she found it, she aimed it at Kish who she had tied to a chair seconds before finding the bazooka.

Amme: ((whistles and pats legs)) Come here, boy!

The bazooka that Ichigo is holding jumps out of her hands and bounces over to Amme.

Ichigo: OO

Amme: Hey, complete control REALLY means complete control. Like, I can do this!

Amme types something in the computer and Ichigo is hanging upside down over a jar (the size of a water bottle) of water with three full grown White Sharks in it.

Ichigo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kish: Ichigo! I'll save you!

Kish rushes to Ichigo. But before he could do anything, Amme types something into the computer that makes multiple Lynnias and they circle around him. They're all saying "I LOVE YOU KK!!"

Kish covers his long ears.

Kish: I'm doomed!! AHHHHHH!!!!

The real Lynnia: You say you're doomed too much.

Kish: Because I am. I'm DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMeded!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amme: Review, or I'll drop Ichigo into the water bottle with three full grown white sharks in it and do some seriously disturbing stuff to KK and Lynnia.

All the Lynnias: YAYNESS!

Kish: Save me....((as he's melting in a pile of goooooop!))

Ichigo as she's hanging upside down on nothing: I'd say that too, but all the blood is rushing to my head!

Amme: Ignore them, they don't know what they want!!!!

Lynnia as she's chewing her foot off: I like Nerds! They taste good.

Amme: I like to chew their bones off first and then—

Lynnia: Are we talking about the same Nerds?

Amme: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm....I think so...

Lynnia: Oh ok!!!!! ((Bungee jumps into the pile of Goooooooooooooooooop that used to be Kish....))

END


	3. Paper Boy's Route to Her Heart

Amme: I RULE THE WORLD!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Kish: Oh no, a hyper authoress. We're all DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMeded!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ichigo: You've said that so much it's lost all meaning.  
  
Lynnia: LEAVE KK ALONE! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!?!?!?  
  
Ichigo: He is a perv.  
  
Lynnia chokes Ichigo with her bare feet while Amme hits Kish REALLY hard for lack of interest with a tissue and Kish got a concussion so bad, he got knocked out so hard that the bubble floating around in Lynnia's head popped REALLY loud so that the snot came out of her ear and that grossed Ichigo out so much she turned into the Blue Cat and started scratching Kish and then punching him and running away and then repeating this process. Lynnia then pulls out a huge ball of yarn and lots of catnip (crack for cats) in front of the cat in a huge doggy bowl. The Blue Cat looks away in disgust and hops off on a pogo stick.  
  
Amme: You can't do anything right Lynnia!!!  
  
Amme then pulls out a dead body from her pocket that is the size of a finger nail and throws it at Lynnia because she can.  
  
Amme: I'm bored now...  
  
Lynnia: Let's wreak havoc!  
  
Amme: Alright! ((raises fists in triumph))  
  
Kish: GIVE ME THAT COMPUTER!  
  
Amme types something in the computer and the chapter starts.  
  
Kish: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But the computer...it's calling to me to save it!

Amme: Chill out! That little line right there was kidding! We need to answer reviews first!

Runaway Kid-- YAYUPNESSER! We get a poptart factory! Thanks! You reviewed like a bajillion times!

Kish: Is bajillion a word?

Ichigo: No. The authoress is just hyper because she gets a poptart factory.

Neko Yoshimi—I don't wanna! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

Lynnia: YEAH! YOU CAN'T MAKE HER!

Kish: You said if they reviewed you'd let me go and let Ichigo down.

Lynnia: Darn you and your computer Amme!

Amme: Fine. I'll save them.

i love this fic!—Nice try Lynnia! I can tell your reviews when I see them!

Lynnia: What? Oh, ok fine. Yeah, I DID do that! What are you going to do about it!?

Amme: Nothing. Because I know that is going to annoy you to death.

Lynnia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MUST BE PUNISHED! YOU NEVER PUNISH ME! NO FAIR!

Erica—Good review I loved it.

Ichigo: Leave the reviewers alone!

Kish: Yeah.

Amme: Whatever.

Sweet Fur Inu—Yeah. Sooner or later we will make a naughty chapter just for Purin and Taruto. But not now. Maybe the next chapter.

TMM—HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE NAME IS FUNNY!

demon m-chan—I liked that paragraph too. Randomness Galore.

yugioh-fan88—Oh, Masaya, how we hate thee. Let me count thine ways:

Stupid

Ugly

Smart

En-viro-MENTAL-ist

And Blue Knight

Lynnia: Wait, how can he be stupid and smart at the same time?!?!?

Amme: Because he can ok?!?!? Basically: He sucks like heck!

Jlego—EVERYONE knows that Ichigo is not the best character.

Lynnia, Kish, Amme, and Ichigo: KISH IS!!!!!!!

Lynnia: So you DO like Kish!?!?!?

Amme: Yeah Ichigo, 'fess up.

Ichigo: I... uh...

Ichigo tapes her mouth shut so tight that she couldn't breathe when she sniffed.

Kish: Now I have to give her mouth-to-mouth!

Kish and Ichigo are making out with the tape still on Ichigo's mouth while Lynnia and Amme play cards and Lynnia owes Pai 1,500,000 yen because he found out a really big secret of hers and now he's blackmailing her for it.

Kute-Anime-Girl—I know it's hilarious! YAYUPNESSER!

Amme: NOW we start the chapter.

Disclaimer—WE DON'T OWN SK8TER BOI OR TMM!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Paper Boy's Route to Her Heart.  
  
After Ichigo killed Masaya, she started dating other people. But they all "mysteriously" died. The pizza boy she dated was found in the oven of his work place, the lawyer was put to death by the electric chair for reasons unknown...well known but no one wants to tell you, and the high school student—well, he died of a drug...a very bad and illegal drug that no one's heard of...yeah.  
  
((Kish: I KILLED THEM ALL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!))  
  
Ichigo was currently dating a paper boy. His name was Jake. But she called him Jack for some reason. (hey, she also thought that a sock was called a hanzubon so GO SCREW YOURSELF! ((Amme runs off crying hysterically)))  
  
Well the paper boy... he delivered papers...and it is such a jacked up job!!! I mean you get up at 4 or 5 in the morning and ride a bike around throwing on!!! Well anyways he was the stupid paper boy and they actually made a song about that...well I made a song about that (to the tune of Sk8er Boi)... And it's only the first verse and a chorus, just for your entertainment. (the stuff in parinthises are just little notes...but you have to read them!)

Jakie/Jackie Boi

_He was a boy, she was a girl._

((Jake and Ichigo are seen holding hands by Zakuro))

_Can I make this any more obvious?_

((Zakuro tells Kish about the new guy while Kish is giving Zakuro big bucks in a dark alley.))

_She saved the world, he rode a route_

((Jake crashes his bike into a pole for no particular reason.))

_Made the Mew Mews just wanna puke!_

((All the Mew Mews, Kish and other aliens, Ryou and Keiichiro all throw up onto each other.))

_She called him Jack, he wouldn't tell,_

((Ichigo keeps calling Jake Jack while Minto died laughing (her funeral will be twelve days before tomorrow)))

_That his name was Jake, oh well!_

((Kish watches Ichigo and paper-dork from the bushes as they share a cookie))

_All of her friends, stuck up their feet._

((Everyone takes off their shoes and throws them at Jake/Jack.))

_Had a problem with his baggy seat! _(HAHAHAHAHA, You read seat!)

((Zakuro, Purin, Rettasu and Minto are talking about how baggy looking Jake's butt was while Keiichiro and Ryou laughed so hard they had to go to the hospital.))

_His name was Jake, (oh boy) She said "It was love" (well joy)_

((The Mew Mews tell Kish that Ichigo said that she loved the paper boy and then Kish hits the wall of the spaceship so hard the wall caves in and all the Mew Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro, and all the aliens were sucked outside and would have suffocated but the All-Powerful-Authoress types something on her computer and they all reappear on the Earth right in front of the paper-geek and Ichigo))

_Why was the route-boy up to speed?_

((Ichigo tells about how Jack knew everything everywhere while Rettasu hits herself on the head out of boredom))

_Why couldn't she just have Kish?_

((Kish is plotting the best way to kill this kid))

_He'd come by without a wish_

((Kish is always watching Ichigo so if she ever needed him, he'll "convieniently" be close by, HAHAHAHAHA!))

_Cat-girl needs to come back down to Earth!_

((Kish pops the love bubble that Ichigo and Jake are floating on with a bazooka/needle thingy))

_One day she'll say he wasn't enough _

((Kish hypnotizes all the people in her neighborhood to say that Jake isn't good enough for her and they walk around real zombie like))

_But for now there's tons of fluff_

((Ichigo and Jake are kissing under the moonlight while Kish is making up schemes to kill Jake in the most painful ways))

_One horrid day, I'm sad to say_

((Kish is laughing maniacally while I join him for a few margaritas to celebrate))

_Jake got run over by a truck_

((Kish was conveniently seen renting a truck the day before the "accident"))

_The neighbors all say he has bad luck_

((The neighbors are rejoicing over Jake's death because he never knew how to throw the papers right))

_He was a nice boy after all_

((Kish plays a tape of Jake cursing out an old lady at the supermarket. Strangely, the voice sounded just like Kish's voice))

_It was too bad he had to fall_

((Kish throws Jake's body in some random direction))

_In that ditch where he was found_

((Everyone thought he had lost his way on a paper route...the boy was quite dense))

_Making no movement, nor any sound._

((Ichigo cries over Jack for a minute then forgets about him altogether.))

_They weren't anything but friends, _

((Kish tells Ichigo to move on and Ichigo moves on away from Kish.))

_This is where their story ends_

((Kish closes a book slowly for emphasis in the story while laughing maniacally))

_His name was Jake, (oh boy) She said "It was love" (well joy)_

((Everyone moves away from Ichigo who is looking starry-eyed at Jack/Jake))

_Why was the route-boy up to speed?_

((The paper-marauder-dude-person smashes his head into a car))

_Why couldn't she just have Kish?_

((Kish's always watching Ichigo))

_He'd come by without a wish_

((Ichigo wishes out loud that she had someone to talk to and then Kish is next to her.))

_Cat-girl needs to come back down to Earth!_

((Ichigo turns into a cat in front of Jake and now he knows about her super powers.))

There ya' go. Now let's get into the details of his, tragic, tragic death. (coughannoyinglittledensebratcough)

Zakuro went to this dark alley to talk to Kish. She was being bribed to spy on her friend. She didn't have a problem with it. She didn't care about anything but severely killing things and modeling. Minto she could tolerate.

Anyways, she got to the middle of the alley and waited.

"You're late, Fujiwara."

Zakuro looked up. Kish was floating there.

"I'm not the one who's late, Kish. I came on time. You need to fix your watches. They're broke." She told him.

"I think you mean, they're brok_en._" Kish corrected.

"So are you." Zakuro shot back to him.

"Cute. Now what do you know?" Kish prodded.

"I know something.... I just can't remember what it is..." Zakuro rubbed her fingers together. Kish rolled his eyes and threw her some money. A LOT of "Some Money". Zakuro smiled.

"She's going out with a paper boy named Jake, but she calls him Jack. Don't know nothing else." She answered.

"That's all I need. And work on that grammar." Kish told.

"Zakuro! What are you doing out here with Kish in a dark alley?"

It was Minto again.

"Big sis Zakuro, aren't you scared of dark alleys?" Came Purin's voice. They ran up to them now.

"We're fine." Kish answered them. "We aren't doing anything, we're just talking about Ichigo."

"In an alley?" Rettasu asked. She crossed her arms. "This is about Ichigo and Jake, isn't it Zakuro?"

"Alright, Rettasu. Yes, we _were _talking about them." Zakuro spat.

Rettasu flinched.

"Those two just aren't right for each other." Minto said.

"You think?" Purin said. "They're worse than Zakuro and Ryou!"

Zakuro growled under her breath.

"Don't talk about Zakuro like that!" Minto snapped. She grabbed onto Zakuro's arm.

"Well, she's right." Rettasu said gently. "they HAVE to come apart. NOW."

"I couldn't have said it better." Kish said.

"Are you planning some way to kill him like you did the other three? Can I help?" Purin asked. She looked pleadingly.

"Sure you can."

Taruto and Pai showed up.

"What is this, a party?" Zakuro asked sarcastically.

"Almost." Minto answered. Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Taruto continued. "Sure you can help Purin. We're helping."

Purin jumped for joy.

"YUPYAYUPNESSER! I LOVE YOU TAR-TAR!" She screamed.

"You need to stop getting your vocabulary from Amme..." Minto said, shaking her head.

"When do we start!?" Purin pressured.

"Tomorrow, we rent a truck. You feel like driving?" Kish asked.

"Kish, she's eleven." Rettasu called. "She's too young to drive."

"So? What is your life worth if you don't commit crime once in a while?"

"You're a Mew Mew Purin!" Rettasu argued. "You'd be your own enemy!"

"That's right! How cool! I'll be running from myself! Awesome!" Purin shouted.

"And didn't you help get rid of the lawyer?" Zakuro asked. "No wait, that was me. You got rid of the pizza boy."

Rettasu remained quiet for about two seconds.

"I'll warn Ichigo about this Purin. You're too young." She said.

Zakuro slapped Rettasu upside the head and Rettasu conked out.

The next day:

Jake/Jack was on his paper route when Purin smashed into him with a car.

"HAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU PAPER-DORK-SLIME! YES! THIS IS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Purin cackled evilly.

Kish stood beside the now dead paper-boy while laughing evilly. Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes.

"Hey! You! Finish delivering these papers NOW!" He yelled. Then he died again.

Kish shrugged and groaned.

"Aw, man! Now I have to do all this!" He griped. He got on the bike and put on the backpack that the dead paper-boy had that was full of newspapers.

Purin had disappeared to a place we won't mention right now.

Kish put his feet on the pedals and took off on the bike like he was a pro.

He came up to the first house he had to deliver to, which was an old lady's house. Kish took out a paper and threw it into the window, breaking it.

The woman came out of the house and waved at Kish, smiling.

"Thank you young man!" She shouted.

Kish flipped her off and kept going.

This kept repeating with all the houses.

"He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make this anymore obvious?" Kish hummed as he looked at the very last house he had to go to. He gasped.

The last house on the list was Ichigo's house.

"Alright!" Kish shouted while looking at the paper. "I get to go to Ichigo's; I get to go to Ichigo's!"

Kish was looking at the paper so hard while riding that he fell into the ditch that Jake/Jack fell into when the song was playing.

"Hahaha..." Kish mumbled happily. "It was too bad he had to fall, in that ditch where he was found..."

Kish was very happy thinking about going to Ichigo's. He climbed out of the ditch like a swamp monster and rode to Ichigo's.

"Ichigo!" Kish called when he got to her house. Ichigo looked out her upstairs window at Kish.

"What are you doing here Kish? Where's Jake?" She asked bubble-headedly. She became even more bubble-headed for the sake of this chapter.

"I have your paper. And Jac—I mean Jake died." Kish answered.

"You serious!?" Ichigo asked, she jumped out her window and landed on her feet like a cat on the ground. Then she took the paper.

"Thanks for the paper though."

"Hey Ichigo, I was wondering, you know, since Jac-I mean Jake died, you would wanna go out with me?" Kish asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked stupidly. She looked at Kish, then smiled. "Sure. It's not like I liked him anyways."

THE END AGAIN!

Amme: So...........................

Lynnia: Okay then.

Kish: What was that? I was singing the song! I WAS HAPPY! I'M NEVER HAPPY!

Ichigo: Sure you are Kishy. You're happy when you're with me.

Kish: Well, yeah.

Amme: Ichigo, do you like Kish now?

Lynnia: NO SHE DOESN'T! GIVE ME THAT COMPUTER!

Lynnia grabs the computer and Masaya shows up beside Ichigo. Ichigo is then placed in a cage.

Lynnia: The winner of this maze gets Ichigo.

Amme: LYNNIA!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU DON'T KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT THE COMPUTER TO DO SOMETHING THAT DRASTIC!

Lynnia ignores Amme

Lynnia: You two will have to go through the maze on-foot, no powers.

Lynnia types something into the computer and a big maze shows up with snakes in it and everything.

Lynnia: And at the back you have to solve a riddle. Okay?

Amme: LYNNIA!?!?!?!?!?!?!? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DIDN'T YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON IN THE LAST CHAPTER ABOUT MY COMPUTER!?

Ichigo: At least let people review to see if they want Masaya and Kish to go through the maze!

While all this is happening Kish and Masaya are struggling to get into the maze so they can finish first.

Lynnia: Okay, FINE. I'll let the reviewers decide whether they want Kish and Masaya to go through the maze. But if I do that, it'll take many chapters. By just the Author's Notes.

Amme: Which is the only way to do it.

Lynnia: Fine. Review and tell me whether you want them to race through the maze or not. And we need twenty reviews so get your friends to review! Make them! Use your imagination!!! Ok...don't use your imagination...

Amme: My teeth hurt.

Lynnia: Time for Oral B. Brush-Ups!

Broadway music plays and all the Mew Mew Characters come onto the stage and start dancing. They have these little things.

Everyone: Rip, ((they all rip this piece of paper and pull out this tiny little thing about the size of your brain)) Zip, ((They all put the tiny little things about the size of your brain on their fingers)) Brush, ((They move the tiny little things about the size of your brain across their teeth in a brush-like motion)) Ah! ((They all throw out their hands to their sides and do the "spirit fingers"))

Amme: Wow, this is more entertaining than the Electric Slide!

Lynnia is now on the stage doing it too, but messing up the words.

Lynnia: Zip, Ah! Brush, Rip!

Lynnia is also doing the wrong dance. She is doing the hokey pokey and running around the stage bumping into everyone. Then she falls off the stage.

END


	4. Zakuro and Purin Get Drunk, And Masaya G...

Amme: I'm SERIOUSLY ticked off right now. So I'm going to take it out on the Mew Mews!  
  
Ichigo: Must you?  
  
Kish: Why do you do this to us? Why?!?!?!?  
  
Lynnia: Because we're ticked! Didn't we already say that!?!?!?!?  
  
Lynnia kicks Kish in the chin harder than usual.  
  
Kish: OO  
  
Amme: This chapter will have nothing to do with the story. Well, it might, depending on how warped you are.  
  
Ichigo ((trying to stall)): Uh, don't you have reviews to answer? The reviews need answering you know!!!!  
  
Amme growls and Ichigo steps backwards into the dog bowl and falls into it. Then the water turns to Jell-O. But Ichigo HATES Jell-O so she swims out. But she suddenly forgets how to swim suddenly so has to eat her way out of the hated Jell-O.

Lynnia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You have to eat jello  
  
Amme: YAY! Okay, FINE! I'll do the reviews!  
  
Enjie Yekcam—You're hyper. Here! Have a milkshake!  
  
hm—Kish will be happy, very happy! I guarantee it. You have nothing to worry about  
  
who cares—I like the quicksand, adds a nice touch! You have nice taste in ways of torturing peopleâ€ever thought of becoming my assistant??? Just kidding, the "much-admired" spot's taken by a hyper insane psycho...sorry.  
  
Inu's Girl—Don't kid like that! You gave me a heart attack!  
  
obsessed with Kish—Aren't we all? That whole name is flawed! Did ya hear that Lynnia? I'm a genius. You're stuck with plucky co-writer once again.  
  
Lynnia: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, wait. That's what I wanted. YAYUPNESSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lynnia's my idol—Update son? What son? I HAVE A SON?!?!? HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME?!?!? That's kind of a sick thought...  
  
Lynnia: YAY! I FINALLY HAVE A FAN! BRING ME MY SHOES, OH, RETARDED ONE!

Amme: And she wonders why she has no friendsâ€  
  
Setsuna-Sailor-Pluto—((groans)) How many times must we tell people? The auditions for co-worker will be June 32, 214563! (We'll talk about it....(That means maybe...))  
  
one of the many that hate Masaya—That's cool. What's with you people that review the first chapter instead of the last one!? Who knows if you even READ the whole thing?!  
  
yugioh-fan88—We're updating AND doing the maze! Yay! Let's go ahead and start it!  
  
Masaya comes back and Ichigo takes her place in the cage.  
  
Lynnia: Ready.... Set..... GO!  
  
Lynnia takes out a revolver and shoots Masaya.  
  
Amme: Oh, would you look at that? Masaya died! HE'S DISQUALIFIED! Kish wins!  
  
Lynnia and Kish: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amme: Now what are we going to do with this maze?  
  
((an awkward silence, then the chapter starts))  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Zakuro And Purin Get Drunk, And Masaya Gets Killed Again For It!  
  
This takes place at Ichigo's school dance. For the sake of this chapter, she got dumber than usual and invited all the Mew Mews and the aliens too. Even Ryou and Keiichiro.  
  
"Big Sis Ichigo!" Purin shouted at the top of her lungs. "CAN I SING AT THE KAREOKE!?!?!? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Okay okay okay okay!" Ichigo said. "Go on!"  
  
"YAYUPNESSER!" Purin screeched. She ran off.  
  
"Hi Ichigo! We made it!" Came Kish's voice. He was holding a keg.  
  
"Kish!" Ichigo half exclaimed half scolded. "You can't bring Sake (Saw-kee) in here! It's alcoholic! We're in a SCHOOL!!!"  
  
"Exactly. What's the police going to do? Arrest us?" Taruto asked.  
  
"Yeah Ichigo, calm down." Zakuro said, pouring a mug of it.  
  
"Fine then." Ichigo decided.  
  
"YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY, WORDS CAN'T BRING YOU DOWN! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO DON'T YOU BRING ME DOWN....TODAY!" Purin screeched loudly once again. Everyone covered their ears and screamed like little girls like Jake/Jack did when he cried for mercy in the song that Lynnia and I made upâ€those were the good times  
  
"Get off the stage!" Everyone yelled. Then threw things at Purin like talking tomatoes that suddenly appeared.  
  
"HEY!" Taruto shouted. "LEAVE HER ALONE NOW!"  
  
They all left Purin alone and stared as dumbfounded as ever at the screeching maniac being attacked by talking tomatoes.  
  
"TAR-TAR!!! YOU CARE!!!" Purin yells/screeches... Purin and Taruto go drink sake...  
  
"Hi Ichigo!"  
  
Kish, Ichigo and everyone else turned around to see Masaya who had come back to life just because.  
  
"Oh, hi slut." Ichigo snapped.  
  
Zakuro filled her fourth mug of sake while Purin was on her sixth.  
  
Zakuro and Purin say, "MMMMMMM.....sake.......good......"  
  
"Mind if I sit with y'all?" Masaya asked.  
  
"Yes we care!" Zakuro shouted. She slung an arm over Minto and put all her weight on her drunkenly. Minto's knees buckled under the weight, but she kept strong...kinda.  
  
"Uh, are you okay Zakuro?" Masaya asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm fine..." Zakuro says drunkenly while swaying back and forth and giggling uncontrollably with bubbles coming out of her...ears. She put more of all her weight onto Minto, who by now was holding onto the table to keep steady.  
  
"Uh... Zakuro-chan... Could you mind—?" Minto started.  
  
"Tar-Tar, have I ever told you that your ears look good in lime light? You look hot....." Purin said. She started giggling.  
  
"Really? I always thought my ears were disfigured! I always envied Kish's ears!" Taruto said, stroking his ears admiringly and looking in a glass used for sake drinking.  
  
"You know what Triple B stands for?" Zakuro burped all of a sudden.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you enlighten us?" Ryou smarted-off.  
  
"You think you're soooooooooo smart don't you Brandon!?" Zakuro mockingly asked. "Well some people in here can't hear very well because of the bad shaping of the room!"  
  
"Uh.... okay.....?" Everyone else besides Keiichiro, Minto (who is trying to hold up Zakuro's weight on her own), and Purin say.  
  
"Well, for your information: The Triple B stands for Blue Butted Baboon!" Zakuro smartly says. Then she puts even MORE of all her weight on Minto.  
  
"Y...You've.... You've been....wa.... watching too many....PBS sho...Shows hav....Haven't you....Zakuro-chan?" Minto asked.  
  
"Yes I have!" Zakuro shouted. "You got a problem with it!? They're supposed to be educational and that's what the anger management leader said I needed!"  
  
Everyone else's jaw drops to the floor then rolls back up and drops back down again, then repeats over and over like in a strange cartoon.

Zakuro shifted all her weight onto Minto again and Minto collapsed onto the ground because she couldn't carry all the weight. Zakuro stayed on her feet with her arm swaying in the air.  
  
"Huh...." She said. "Can't hold her oxygen!"  
  
"Is someone going to help her up?" Ichigo asked. Everyone shook their head.  
  
"No, she'll be fine. The uncontrollable twitching and bulging of the eyes must be from all the excitement. She's not used to having fun. Poor little child," Someone says.  
  
Everyone agrees and starts talking about Eggo's Waffles noisily. 

"Hey," Masaya whispers to Ichigo. "What's with the monkey-girl?"

Purin drove everyone out of the dance because she's one of those happy drunks who get even more obnoxious than usual.

"WHY DO PEOPLE PARK ON DRIVEWAYS AND DRIVE ON PARKWAYS!?!?!?!?!?" She screamed. "WHY ARE THEY CALLED APARTMENTS IF THEY'RE ALL SMUSHED TOGETHER!?!?!?!?!?"

"Hey!" Zakuro says threatingly to Masaya. She gripped his shirt and pulled him off the ground. "Don't talk about my friends like that...."

"Yes ma'am!" Masaya squeaks like a coward.

"Oh, so now you're sucking up?" Zakuro drunkenly asked. She doubled up her other fist and prepared to hit Masaya.

"HEY!" Came a voice. Ichigo turned around from kissing Kish (her shirt sleeve "accidentally" came off and she pulled it back up) and snapped to attention. She saluted.

"Good evening Mr. Principle, sir." She said. She stood up straight.

"Good evening, Momomiya." The principle replied. "Now, no fighting in my schools."

Zakuro put her arm over Pai's shoulder and put all her weight on him.

"We can't fight in schools?" She asked. "Who made up THAT rule!?"

"A very smart man." Masaya murmured. Zakuro heard it.

"WHO SAID IT WAS A MAN HUH? YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST GIRLS!?!?!?!? IT _IS_ WE GIRLS THAT SAVE THE WORLD YOU KNOW, NO THANKS TO YOU." Zakuro shouted.

Purin was going crazy in the meantime.

"I LOVE YOU BIG-SIS ICHIGO!" She shouted. She leapt into Taruto (she thought he was Ichigo) and they did some disturbing stuff.

END!

Amme: I know, bad place to stop. But whatever.

Lynnia: I FEEL BETTER NOW!

Kish sarcastically: Aren't we all glad?

Lynnia: Do I detect a hint of SARCASIM my KK!?

Kish: No ma'am!

Lynnia: Thank you VERY much KK!

Ichigo: Hey, you said all of your anger was out!

Lynnia ((suddenly forgetting that the chapter ended)): I FEEL BETTER NOW!

Kish and Ichigo: YOU JUST SAID THAT!

Lynnia: I think I would know if I said something like that.

Amme: ((thinking)) Okay..... ((saying)) Okay, review!

END..... also.

Lynnia: Ah, now for my daily chips!

Amme: Bet ya can't eat just one!

Lynnia: Bet ya I can!

Amme: Can not!

Lynnia: Can too!

Amme: Can not!

Lynnia: Can too!

Amme: Can not!

Lynnia: Can too!

Amme: FINE, if you can only eat one chip this FIC, then I'll.... let people vote on the pairings for my next story!

Lynnia: Or, how about you let the people vote anyways, and if I lose, I'll leave KK alone. If I win, you have to make the pairings in this story LYNNIA/Kish.

Amme: Deal.

((Lynnia takes a chip and eats it, then throws the bag away.))

Lynnia (five seconds later): Must..... have..... another...... chip.....

OK, THIS IS THE REAL END! PROMISE

BUT WAIT!!!! THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE!! I HAVE TO GET 30 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!!! So you must review! You MUST, MUST, MUST, and HAVE TO!! Before I sick Masaya, Lynnia, and my pet bazooka after you!!!...no flames will be accepted.

Speaking of Masaya, he hasn't died yet! How could I miss such an important part of the story?!?!?! Let's get that over with now. How about quicksand? You don't like that idea? Well TOO BAD!!! Masaya is sinking in quicksand as we speak. HAHAHAHAHA!

REVIEW ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE OR SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN! AND YOU WON'T FIND OUT UNTIL I UPDATE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OK, BYE NOW!


	5. Kish Goes To Broadway

Amme: Finally, we got another chapter out!

Kish: Took you long enough.

Ichigo: Seven reviews over due.

Lynnia: I LOVE KK!

Ichigo and Kish: THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!

Amme: Were we?

Lynnia: I'm bored!

Amme: Then let's play a game!

Ichigo and Kish: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Lynnia: Ready...... Set......

Amme: Gong Yi Ton Pi!!!

Lynnia runs away from Amme and falls to the floor and starts blowing on a chess piece that happened to appear out of nowhere across the chess board that had also appeared out of said nowhere-ness. While she does that Amme starts climbing up a cactus that had all of its claws eaten off of it. Lynnia finishes blowing the chess board and runs over to a big rock that also appeared from the town of the Nowhere-ians. She picks up the rock and throws it at the ground, breaking it in half, right when Amme gets to the top of the cactus, covered in the claws of it that were secretly put on while Lynnia was running.

Lynnia: Ha! I win!

Amme: But I have the headphones. ((takes out set of headphones))

Lynnia: But the rock broke before you knew there was a word "headphones".

Amme snaps fingers.

Amme: Uh, uh, uh. It's not a Tuesday.

Lynnia: AW DANG!

Ichigo: I'd REALLY hate to disrupt this little game-fest, but WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?

Amme and Lynnia: ((ponders that a minute and three micro-seconds)) We don't know.

Kish: Go answer your reviews already!

Amme: Oh yeah!

Krysofdeath—OMG! The powerful-est of all powerful authoresses is DEAD!

Kish: YAY! I'm free!

Lynnia: Look! Signs of life! She's gonna make it! YAY!

Kish: Noooooo!

yugioh-fan88—How are we changing your reviews? You said you didn't care if we did the maze or not so we did! O.o Whatever.

Isuki—Wow! SMUSHED jelly beans! They're my favorite!

Anonymous—Wow, I'd never thought of that! Let's try it! ((Amme types something in her computer and Masaya shows up next to Lynnia.))

Lynnia: SICK-O PERVERTED IDIOT! ((Lynnia takes out pet bazooka Liza and shoots Masaya a lot.))

Amme: That didn't work out.... n.n

hm—Wait, I feel another Masaya poem coming on!

**M Stands For Idiot:**

**Masaya is a moron,**

**No one knows what he's on,**

**Masaya is an idiot,**

**He's nothing but a worm.....iot.**

Amme: Okay, let's not do that again.

Mew Purin—Purin can be that disturbing with her Tar-Tar! :D

Elfin Kagome—Wow! Hi Thatz! Hi Kagome!

Me and no one cares—Yeah, getting drunk is fun.....

SugarBerri—As I've said before, Kish WILL ALWAYS BE HAPPY!!!

Ichigo: I thought it was "loved".

Lynnia: Same thing, Haggy.

light and death angel—Hi Death Angel! Hi Light Angel. Yeah, Lynnia shares this account with me too. She's just also my pet human/psycho.

mint-loving-my-piekun—Sorry! Here, we'll give her some now! ((Gives Minto sake and she gets drunk too)) U.u

Runaway Kid (Rk)—I know I rock! HAVE A MASAYA PLUSHIE TO EAT!

CHAPTER FIVE: Kish Goes To Broadway

Kish had an idea to take Ichigo to Broadway. Here he is discussing it with Pai and Taruto.

"I'm going to ask Ichigo out!" Kish yelled happily.

"That's great." Pai said. "Where are you taking her?"

"I don't know. I heard about the place called Broadway that I might take her to."

Pai and Taruto fall onto the floor laughing their heads off while Kish stands there with a puzzled face of the disgruntled people on. And those people haven't been seen for years! The first of his kind! But anyways....

"What's so funny!?" Kish asked defensively.

"Do you know what Broadway is!?" Taruto asked between stifled laughs.

"It's all the way in New York. This is Tokyo. _N-ew Y-or-k _and _T-oh-k-yo _are two different things." Pai told Kish.

"Are you spelling out words for me!?" Kish shouted.

"Nothing gets passed you!" Pai congratulated.

"Well, I've always been attentive but HEY!" Kish shouted.... again.

"Do you know what Broadway IS?!" Taruto asked again, hoping his shortness would save the day again as he tried to squander the fighting between the two love-struck aliens. Ha ha, squander.....

"Uh, no." Kish swooned. "Hey? Why am I swooning? Wait, is Amme here!?"

Kish looks around the alien mothership for Amme, but she's not there. Little does he know she's stuck in the middle of the sistership! HAHAHA!

"Broadway is famous for its musicals." Pai said once they found Kish and held him down because he was going crazy trying to find the all-powerful-authoress before she found him.

"...... So?" Kish asked once he regained consciousness. (Don't ask. You'll still have what's left of your sanity that way.) He picked up the phone that was never there with his unusable psychic powers to call Ichigo's un-remember-able number.

"Hi, Ichigo?" Kish said. "Wanna go to Broadway tomorrow? I can teleport us there."

There was some incoherent mumbling as Amme's voice-over annoys Kish so much he can't hear Ichigo's reply.

"GO AWAY ALREADY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kish shouted at the ghost writer. There was some mumbling in the phone. "Oh, no, not you Ichigo honey. So, do you wanna go? Great. I'll pick you up and seven."

"Kish, what did you just do!?" Pai and Taruto asked pleadingly.

"I asked Ichigo to a Broadway Musical. So what!?" Kish said.

"Do you know what a musical is?" Taruto asked.

"Do I care?" Kish answered.

"That's where actors periodically dance about the stage and break into song." Pai explained VERY SLOWLY.

"................ Oh dear God." Kish admits. "I'll never survive!"

Suddenly Amme appears and blows raspberries at Kish. Then she disappears again.

"I'LL GET YOU SOMETIME, MOTO!" Kish threatens. He raises his fist and waves it around in the air. "Oh well. I guess I'll tolerate it."

Amme appears again and types something in the all-powerful computer (Praise the computer!) and Lynnia shows up next to Kish.

"Amme said I have to go too, KK!" She shouts. Then she starts skipping around the mothership singing "I HAVE A DATE WITH KK! I HAVE A DATE WITH KK!"

THE END!

((Amme is running from Kish))

Kish while running: I'll mace you good! ((takes out a mace and starts swinging around.)) Get back here!

Lynnia: Go get her KK! Run Amme, RUN!

Ichigo: Who are you rooting for anyways?

Lynnia: Whoever wins! DUH!

Ichigo: Whatever.

Amme: Lynnia, DO SOMETHING!

Lynnia shrugs and tackles Amme.

Lynnia: There! I did something!

Amme: Hey, you're sitting on my keys, you know that, right?

Lynnia gets up and Kish goes over to Amme and is about to mace her.

Amme: I have a spoon! Back away slowly, and you won't get hurt. ((Takes out spoon))

Kish: ((covers face and backs away)) No! The spoons! The spoons are evil!

Lynnia and Ichigo hiss at the cursed spoon.

Amme: I RULE ALL! Oh yeah, and since we have 43 reviews, we need.... um..... 55 reviews until we update. I know, so evil.

Lynnia: ((in a whispery voice)) Skittles, taste the rainbow.....

END


	6. Fun In New York

Amme: ((in the tune of some song by Eminem (You must worship him!))) Guess who's back?

Lynnia: Back again?

Ichigo: OH, NO!

Kish: THEY'RE BACK!?!?

Lynnia: Tell a friend!

((millions of people start whispering in each other's ears that the authoresses are back!))

Amme: I love a good song before my annual Kish-whack-'n'-laugh! 'n.n'

Amme hits Kish for lack of interest and then laughs out of boredom.

Reviews!

yugioh-fan88—You know, sometimes we forget why we're writing this!

Runaway Kid-RK—MY ICE CREAM!

Lynnia: I WANT IT! ((Amme and Lynnia fight for the ice cream, and Amme wins because she pulls out her spoon that she threw away in the last chapter.))

Kish: Can't you get your own ice cream!?

Lynnia: I DON'T WANT ICE CREAM THOUGH, KK! IT TASTES LIKE BONES AND BONES TASTE LIKE NERDS AND NERDS TASTE LIKE POPTARTS AND POPTARTS TASTE LIKE DIRT AND DIRT TASTES LIKE ICE CREAM!

Kish: Does that mean that everything eventually tastes like everything else?

Amme: That's impossible. STOP TALKING NONSENSE! ((hits Kish with personal rubber-baby-buggy-bumper from Sweden and they call it a Fwagile))

Kish: X.x

Mew Purin—Actually, we're making up our own Broadway musical and you won't know what it is until we decide to let you people read this fic chapter!

Krysofdeath—Our happy dance is the Electric Slide, as we point out in Therapy Trap! u.u

Kish: Nooooo! Keep Carl away from us!

Ichigo hisses constantly.

Amme: Another thing, Lynnia's been looking for that book! I told her to put the Patrol Spoons (P.S.) out earlier! Those pictures are pretty embarrassing....

Lynnia: I'll give you ANYTHING for that book back!

Azin Cutie—Lynnia killed another loyal fan.... sad.....

Isuki—What's "overlapping" goat? A goat that runs too much? Scary.....

Lynnia: Come to think of it, where IS Liza? LIZA! LIZA!

Kishismine—I don't think Lynnia could get any more random. She's not capable. Poor her.

Elfin Kagome—I LOVE CHOCOLATE!

SSFChance—Those are brilliant ways to kill Masaya! Let's try one now! ((Amme types something in her computer and Masaya is stuck in a lion's den full of lions that have been starved for the past 300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years!))

The lions eat him instantly.

Masaya from in the stomach: HELP! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'll DIE in here!

Amme: That's what we want!

person who controdicts—Though I think you spell it "contradicts". But anyway.... Who said we're using Cats? And the all-powerful-authoress has plenty of ideas for Broadway to make it very evil and funny.

Ringo-Crimson-Apple—Aweshum!

Amme: ((whispering up close to Ichigo so that it freaks her out)) Have you ever seen that house next door?

Ichigo jumps up and runs away out of fright.

Lynnia: I HATE THAT HOUSE! IT'S TOO EXPENSIVE FOR ANYONE TO BUY!

Kish: Why do you care?

Amme: ((runs up to the house that appeared out of nowhere)) You stupid big-shot rich person!

Lynnia: ((does same)) YEAH! YOU IDIOTIC BIG PIECE OF JUNK!

Kish: Who are you yelling at?

Amme and Lynnia: The person who doesn't live there! Of course!

Ichigo: I don't even want to know....

CHAPTER SIX: Fun In New York

Kish _would _have teleported to New York to see a Broadway special, but since Amme wanted to make this chapter funny she disconnected the teleportation and made them hi-jack a plane. And since they got to New York so late the Broadway they wanted to see was over so they had to see the late special: Barney and Friends. (((In Barney And Friends Tune))Do do do do do do do do do do do do do DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

And since Amme wanted so much MORE trouble for Ichigo and Kish she made all the taxis break down so they had to walk. And since Amme wanted this chapter to be funny she made Lynnia's feet hurt so Kish had to carry her and that made Ichigo jealous and Lynnia gloat! (Aren't I EVIL!?)

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination!" The kids sang. They were all sounding very gay and bi. They danced around the stage and were smiling.

"Tch." Kish said. "I can dance WAY better than that! Watch THIS!"

It was at this time that Amme let Kish teleport onto the stage so he could start dancing around the place like a maniac.

"Hello there!" Barney said like the lesbian blue dino-bone Amme made him into.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT AMME!?" Kish shouted to the air.

Never. (OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M SOOOOOO EVIL!)

"Hey, YOU! Get off the stage and come with us!" Said some cops that Amme decided to put in the story. They started chasing the poor Kish around the stage like a crummy British Comedy.

While that was happening, Ichigo was slowly sinking down into her chair. Lynnia crept up behind her and got right in her ear. And because Amme wanted this chapter to be weird, she made Ichigo not hear what Lynnia was doing. Lynnia suddenly whispered very creepily in her ear.

"My imaginary friends think you have serious problems."

Ichigo—being that catty thing she is—jumped up out of fright and screamed, "KISH! WE'RE LEAVING! WE HAVE TO TAKE THE THING WITH US TOO...."

"But I'm having fun!" Kish whined as he was attacking the cops with his ultimate booger-ball attack.

"DON'T MAKE ME TRANSFORM KISH!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

Then they went home so Amme had to end this chapter.

Or did she?.....

THE END!

Lynnia: YOU ENDED IT!?!?!?!? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?

Amme: I had to quit then so we can ask KrysOfDeath that thingy, remember?

Lynnia: HECK NO!

Amme smacks Lynnia and she remembers.

Lynnia: OH YEAH!

Kish: Oh no, what are you asking thee all-powerful-authoress!?!?!? WHAT!?!?!?

Ichigo: Calm down!

Kish: OH SURE, YOU'RE CALM AFTER THAT DATE, BUT YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM FOR LIVING WITH _HER_!?!?

Lynnia: DON'T DISS THE AUTHORESS! We're sorry, Miss, his incompetence shall be dealt with.

Amme: Can we use you in the next chapter? Lynnia wants to get her book back the hard way. . ; I think it's really weird though.

Lynnia: 'n.n'

Amme: Let's see.... we have 61 friggin' reviews! GOOD GOSH! WE ONLY NEEDED 55! NOW WE'RE GOING TO TEST YOU PEOPLE AND WE WANT 77!! MWAHAHAHAHA! n.n

THE REAL END!


	7. Let's Get Serious

Amme: It only TOOK us people long enough to write this!

Lynnia: ((nearly in tears)) how come we can't write things as fast as we used to? It's not right! Why? WHY! WHY? ((is really upset)) That's sad...

Kish: ((really confused)) Ummm…. It's okay?

Ichigo: ((rolls eyes sharply)) Here we go again.

Lynnia: KK! ((glomps him once more))

Kish: WILL YOU STOP! WE DID ENOUGH OF THAT AT THE NEW YEAR'S PARTY!

Amme: You mean the one with Sarah Marmalade?

Kish: YES! THAT'S THE ONE! YOU LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET WITH HER FOR SEVEN MINUTES!

Lynnia: That's the name of the game, Seven Minutes in Heaven. You wouldn't answer my question so you chose the closet!

Ichigo: You asked him why apartments are so smushed together...

Lynnia: ((in Ichigo's face)) WHAT DO YOU DO, MEMORIZE EVERYTHING I SAY?

Ichigo: About.

Lynnia: Oh, that's cool.

Amme: WE HAVE REVIEWS!

**yugioh-fan88**: We all love randomness, except for my brother. He's all business. I swear I should put him in a room with Lynnia for an hour, and he'd be all happy-dorey.

**Mew Satou: **My fwiend! ((Le Laugh!)) We kinda went over and waited until 89, but it's over 77! And Kish didn't know who Barney was until Broadway!

Kish: Get it out of my HEAD!

**Runaway Kid-RK: **((Write instructions down given to her at the review)) Uh-huh, ((does them)) WOW! n.n Arigatou!

**Ichigo-Kish91: **We LIVE for the parts at the begining!

**Sahrah Marmalade: **MY OTHER FWIEND! I think Yuki should spend a day with Lynnia to see how creepy she really is, and he'd CLEARLY see that she's always that creepy. And I think I might use you three. HI DIANE AND LEEZA! n.n

**Mew Meron: **I'm updating kinda slowain't I? Oops. Gomen, minna.

**CherryQuiche: **I'll look into it, promise!

**YoshimiVanilla: **((takes everything and sicks them on Masaya, then takes Masaya and turns him into Runaway Kid's Poptart thingy.)) n.n Nice gifts! I'm writing! I'm Writing!

**Stephanie: **Very few people like Masaya, and no one really cares if you spell his name wrong, which you didn't. n.n Yayupnesser! Thanks for the review!

**Secret: **I try to blackmail when I can. And I'm glad some people finally noticed my ways of bribery. n.n GOOD FOR YOU! ((gives ice cream))

**Mew Bberry: **I'll look into that story, too!

**Mew Cupcake: **Yay! You're going to like the next one too, I'm sure! n.n ((Sticks chapstick directly on tongue)) EWWWW! ((spits it out)) Maybe I should put it on my lips...

**Enjie Yekcam: **...Glad... For...The...Review(S)...?...

**Ichigo as a cat: **I'm getting to the romantic stuff!

**EvenStar02:**You know, to tell you the truth, I didn'tmake that up. Lynnia did.

((Lynnia nodds))

**Lil' Fairy Aerie'z In Lov:** Lol GOMEN MINNA! I really meant to update earlier, but things kept getting in the way!

**MintAizawa0:** DON'T DIE! NOO! ((realizes you haven't died)) Oh, I knew that. Heh heh... n.n

**Mew Lemon: **WOW! I GOT AYAA-KUN WANTING MORE! THANKS MEW LEMON! YAYAYAYAY! Thanks for the review! n.n

**Kawaii Plushie Fetish: **Wow, I got an OMFG. I never thought I could get one of those! ((celebrates))

**DreamBeamz: **Can I help it if I'm random all the time if I'm not depressed? And I know it's been 8 months. I was actually making up a funny chapter when I decided to change it. The changed version went a lot better. ((gives you apology money))

**MintAizawa0**(Again!): I'M SORRY! ((revives still-alive friend)) THERE! NOW YOU CAN STAY ALIVE! n.n

Amme:Whoo! That was a lot of reviews. Thank goodness that's done. Now we can start the story.

Okay, now enough funny stuff. It's just all business from here on out. WHO AM I KIDDING? We'll have random parts. n.n

CHAPTER SEVEN: Let's Get Serious.

"Shirogane! Why did you call us here at FOUR IN THE MORNING!" Ichigo screeched, wiping sleepy-seeds from her eyes. "I could have been watching my everyday morning PBS shows! BUT NO! You had to go and TAKE IT AWAY! WHY! WHY?"

"You can go home and sleep or watch Barney, or whatever it is you commoners do when you are at home at night, but the rest of us will defend the world." Ryou crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about? What's attacking? The aliens don't do much anymore, so who else can successfully destroy the world in one fatal swoop, daringly going beyond any human going anywhere before?" Minto asked, saluting.

"It's actually, kind of ridiculous." Keiichiro sweatdropped and put his hand on his head.

"So, nothing's attacking?" Retasu asked.

"YOU JUST BROUGHT US DOWN HERE FOR NOTHING!" Ichigo screamed.

"He wants to tell us something na no da!" Purin shouted.

"Humph."

"QUIET! What I'm trying to say is that the aliens set something off that they can't control and it will try to take over the world. You need a way to destroy it." Ryou held his head up high in a snooty fashion.

"Why do I think this has a catch to it?" Ichigo inquired. She suddenly felt a flimsy pair of arms wrap around her. Her ears popped up and her tail sprang to life.

"NYA! NYA NYA NYA NYA!" She shouted. "SPIDER! GET IT OFF! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO!"

The arms let go, and there was a long silence.

"Do I _really _look like a spider?"

"She's just hyperventilating from having more work, Kisshu, don't worry." Pai's deep voice tried to hide the laughter, but didn't really help.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo flung herself onto her boyfriend. "THERE WAS THIS HUGE SPIDER ON ME! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!"

"Uh…. It's ok? You're…. with me now….?" Kisshu was trying to figure out what Ichigo meant.

"Oh, Kisshu! You're so protective!" Ichigo smiled. Kisshu was glad he said the right thing.

"Never mind that." Zakuro said. "What's wrong? What did the aliens pull off that we have to destroy?"

"We don't know," Ryou said. "But—"

"YOU LIED TO US!" Ichigo shouted. "LIAR! LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR!"

"BUT," Ryou stressed, slapping Ichigo on the back of the head, making her "Nya" and fall over. "The aliens do."

"Alien is such a harsh word." Taruto explained. "Now we prefer New Earthlings."

"Just tell us what you set loose." Minto demanded. "And how we can kill it."

"It's a—"

"SHIROGANE!" Ichigo stood up and began choking Ryou. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN NYA!"

"I was _trying _to say what the thing is that we set loose!" Pai said in his usual calm voice. "Kisshu, control your pet."

"I'M NO PET NYA!"

"Then stop mewing like a kitten." Pai was still calm, sending Ichigo up the wall. Kisshu let her scream and shout at the alien friend.

"Aw, look no da. They're flirting na no da!" Purin shouted, scooting up to Taruto. "I wish Taru-Taru would do that with me…."

"AHHHHHH!" Taruto screamed, teleporting away.

"Humph, Pai's flirting with Ichigo. I see competition." Zakuro whispered to herself, clasping her fists together.

The End!

Amme: Ewwwww... Evil Zakuro…. I'm scared…. O.O

Lynnia: How come we aren't in this?

Kish: Because it's a REGULAR fic now.

Ichigo: That's right! ((throws fists in air in triumph))

Amme: We didn't tell what the thing was that the aliens set loose, did we? I'll give you a hint: Most people hate it.

Lynnia: That narrows it down to 12 billion things.

Kish: And this story's title will make sense next chapter, too!

Amme: Gomen it took so long to update! Won't happen again! PROMISE! Soooo…. Review! This time we'll need... say... can we try our best for 100? If we get to 100, we'll tell you what the thing is the alien created. If we don't, we'll update anyways and keep the suspense about what the thing is.

Lynnia: Need more chips….. ((licks lips))


End file.
